¿Es que quieres matarme, mujer?
by Pitukel
Summary: Las segundas oportunidades, al igual que las primeras veces, nunca son fáciles para nadie, menos si ambas van juntas de la mano. Ya ni decir si no eres humano para empezar y tienes que adaptarte a un siempre odiado estilo de vida y necesidades de una manera tan inesperada y abrupta.


**Bleach no es mío si no de Tite Kubo, este one-shot es sin fines de lucro, solo para mí y vuestro disfrute.**

 **Advertencias de este One-shot:**

− **Crack**

 **− Final alternativo**

− **Espero que no, pero tal vez se me cuele algo de OoC**

 **-Pareja principal: Ulquiorra/Orihime.**

 _Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

 **Gracias por adelantados por los reviews.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era curioso el ser humano en sí, la infinitud de características que poseían y de las que antes, siendo un arrancar, un simple y primitivo hollow que solo hallaba fin para devorar almas y caminar por los infinitos desiertos de Hueco mundo, no comprendía ni deseaba saber. Muchas de esas singularidades seguían sin importarle, no las considerabas relevantes como para darles su atención, a no ser que tuvieran algo que ver con la mujer.

Con Inoue Orihime y su inagotable fe y confianza en el corazón y sentimientos hacía sus seres queridos. A su optimismo por la vida y el día a día aun a costa de todo lo que veía que luchaba por sobrevivir.

Pensamientos e ideales que no lograba comprender del todo por su complejidad e incomprensión, pero que por un lado sabía que existían, después de todo, ¿No eran la humanidad y la indulgencia del perdón era propio de un corazón?, ¿No era la benevolencia un sentimiento?

Un corazón lo había salvado de volverse cenizas esparcidas por la nada que era su hogar inhóspito, los sentimientos hicieron el acto imposible de traer una vida tras ser engullida por la muerte. Una mano inocente le brindó la capacidad de entender una pequeña parte de lo que albergaba en gigantesco mundo de las emociones, una mano suave y pequeña que lo había tomado y enseñado a aprender a aprovechar una segunda oportunidad.

Había sido difícil aceptar todo aquello, de recordar haberse vuelto su consciencia negrura, haber notado esa amarga sensación en su hueco al verla intentar tocarle segundos antes de desaparecer. No fue mucho mejor verse despierto, tomando razón y verse envuelto en brillante luz naranja, observando, sorprendido como pocas veces, al ver la faz afable pero lacrimosa de la mujer sobre él, restableciendo sus restos en el total de los silencios. No preguntó un porqué, no hizo falta, como respuesta a la cuestión no dicha obtuvo una sonrisa.

−La comida estará lista en unos pocos minutos- la voz cantarina de la cocina le hizo abandonar la mirada de la ciudad siendo bañada por la hipnótica lluvia, un espectáculo que encontraba hermoso y frío, un recordatorio del rostro de quien fue su cautiva, para fijar sus ojos calculadores en la dirección del grito. Viendo a la mujer moviéndose en la pequeña cocina de su modesto apartamento.

−No he dicho nada que te haga entender que quiera saber eso- masculló regresando la mirada a la ventana, sin moverse un milímetro de su posición. Manos en los bolsillos de aquella prenda que aprendió que era, unos jeans más cómodos de lo que la tela aparentaba ser.

La ropa en Las noches era confortable reconocía.

−Lo sé, solo quería informarte- mutismo durante unos segundos, solo siendo quebrado por el sonido de las gotas chocar contra la ventana y el del cucharon remover una olla− ¿Por qué no pones la televisión? Es más entretenido que mirar por la ventana.

−La televisión no es productiva ni merece mi interés, la lluvia es algo que al contrario que el electrodoméstico, no ocurre todos los días.

−Buen punto, bien, haz lo que quieras.

Y así lo hizo, porque una eternidad viviendo entre sequía y perpetua noche, ver agua caer del cielo y mojar los colores infinitos del mundo humano era un espectáculo privilegiado. Comprendía por qué cada vez que entraba en la celda de la mujer siempre la encontraba mirando por la ventana. Era atrayente mirar aquello que nunca se había contemplado nunca, como la risa y amabilidad de su cuidadora hacía él a pesar del pasado nefasto que tuvieron juntos.

Pasado que aún estaban intentando olvidar los amigos de ella y la sociedad de almas, después de todo el hecho de revivir a una ex-espada no era un motivo que pasar por alto ni castigado. Los gritos e incomodidades oídos hace poco menos de tres horas al darse la orden de que ya que ella fue quien lo trajo de vuelta, que fuera si misma quien se encargara de él, aún pitaban en su tímpano.

Los voceríos de Ichigo Kurosaki, molesto y enfadado, hicieron entristecer a la humana hasta el punto de volver a enrojecer sus ojos y llorar, y dado que ya no tenía a quien dar lealtad por estar Aizen derrotado y encarcelado. Tomó la decisión otorgarle su fidelidad a Orihime al lanzarle un cero al pelinaranja para que cesara de infringirle daño a la humana.

Había nacido de él mismo el querer defenderla así, desear que el motivo de su reciente llanto, despareciera, y por ello le atacó sabiendo que sería apresado, como fue pasó en realidad, tras bajar la mano al shinigai sustituto. Fue, como catalogó, un deseo del corazón tras decírselo a la mujer, e intuía que ese hombre de sombreo a rayas que le otorgó un gigai especial y único también lo supo sin necesidad de haberle dicho nada a ese extraño sujeto, su risa y su aporte de ayuda desinteresada, junto a una conversación que decidió ignorar después de explicarle que cosas le pediría el cuerpo ahora que Inoue había cambiado su cuerpo mediante su restauración, escuchó decirle algo sobre hormonas masculinas.

Miró un momento su mano derecha, no tenía las uñas negras con el gigai, ni su restos de hueso óseo en su cabeza, ni siquiera sus paralelas líneas verdes surcar su rostro. Nunca tuvo un aspecto tan humano, y en cierto punto, le inquietaba verse tal.

No le agradaban las miradas de las mujeres humanas hacía él mientras se dirigían a su nueva casa, el apartamento donde seria vigilado y cuidado, ni que una le hubiera llamado bombón y le guiñara un ojo. Sintió asco al comprender que le resultaba atractivo aun ser como ellos.

 _−¡Que guapo estas, te queda muy bien el gigai! Estoy segura que tendrás muchas pretendientes cuando te vean en el instituto cuando te matricules−_ eso le había gritado tras salir de la trastienda con su actual aspecto de adolescente despreocupado vestido como cualquier chico de su supuesta edad ofrecida en un falso carnet de identidad y documentación necesaria en el futuro.

No le interesaban las interacciones con basuras, no iba a malgastar su tiempo, interés y curiosidad, ni su acervo genético con un ser cualquiera sin percepción espiritual que una vez fuera de su traje especial, no podría verlo ni oírlo. Estaba en su primer día infiltrado como humano, para aprender a ser como uno en su nuevo cuerpo, no le interesaba.

−¡Listo, a comer!− viró el rostro viendo como colocaba dos platos en la mesa pulcramente adornada con su colorido mantel rosa y blancos volantes con sus respectivos cubiertos. Tapando los platos con dos cubre comidas parecidos a los que utilizaba para sus horas de alimentación.

Se puso en pie para acercarse a la silla libre que había justo en frente del sonriente y feliz rostro femenino aun con su fosforito delantal perturbando su vista por su intenso tono lima hasta que se lo quitó. Acercó con su dedo la taza que sería la suya al verla hacerle un movimiento de cabeza para llenarlo de humeante té verde al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

−Me hace muy feliz que la primera vez que vayas a comer sea de mi comida, así que por eso he preparado mi mejor plato− dio una palmada con las mejillas ruborizadas y una risa burbujeante ante su inexpresiva reacción. Se arremangó la camiseta y tomo el asa del cubridor− ¡Violá! *

Bajó la mirada a los dos platos de un extraño aspecto y color marrón que no iba a decir que le recordaba porque según el dueño de la tienda, el tal, Kisuke, no se debía de decir ciertas palabras durante las comidas. Y lo que parecía el primer plato no lo podía mencionar.

Observó con rostro impávido cada detalle de cada alimento, aunque estos no parecieran los mejores, lo que cocinaban en Las noches tenia mejor aspecto que esto. No obstante, era cierto que de una persona a otra las maneras de cocinar alimentos variaba.

Aunque en este caso era extremo.

−Mi especialidad culinaria, crema de verduras con frijoles dulces y wasabi con un acompañamiento de carne en salsa de cebollas, gomínolas y queso azul. Culminando con un postre de gelatina de café con trozos de maíz dulce y chocolate.

Como si fuera un resorte, alzó la cabeza veloz, figando sus iris esmeralda en los suyos grises, la intensidad de la mirada era tanta que incluso el aire de la habitación se hizo pesado, tan denso como la mantequilla.

Se hubiera esperado eso de cualquiera de los shinigamis que lo trajeron de vuelta de su mundo cuando se enteraron de que fue resucitado horas después de la derrota de los suyos en batalla, de los amigos de la mujer porque ahora iba a vivir con ella. Jamás, nunca, se lo hubiera esperado de la mujer, no pensaba que detrás de sus gestos amables e indulgentes, de la inocencia de su dichoso corazón, se escondiera un ente semejante.

Había sido ingenuo al creer esa tontería del corazón del que tanto habló estando bajo su cuidado, se confió tanto como para que alguien como ella creyera que podría deshacerse de nuevo de él sin percatarse de sus intenciones.

Y lo que irritaba todavía más la situación no es que estuviera enfadado con ella, si no lo que ellos llamaban, dolido. Tenía otra vez esa insoportable sensación en el pecho amarga.

−¿Por qué, mujer?- inquirió manteniendo su posición calmada, dejando caer la pregunta con el mismo vacío que portaba en su tiempo como arrancar, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y poniéndose en pie.

−¿Por qué el que? No entiendo que preguntas− echó la silla para atrás pero sin ponerse en pie a pesar de ver al moreno levantado, mirándola con lo que descubrió como dolor y decepción en sus siempre inexpresivos ojos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver eso por muy poco que se mostrara tales emociones en él, pero para alguien tan cerrado y nihilista como Ulquiorra eso era como si se lo estuviera gritando, vociferándole algo que no sabía que ocasionó semejante mirar.

−Pensé que habías perdonado mis pecados, que habías disculpado lo que he hecho al devolverme la vida. Creí que no guardabas rencor.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, por supuesto que lo había perdonado, si no lo hubiera hecho no lo habría devuelto a la vida ni permitido quedarse con ella en su casa. No le hubiera brindado la maravillosa oportunidad de vivir fuera de un mundo lleno de tinieblas. Si no lo hubiera perdonado, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza traerlo de vuelta con sus poderes, todo lo había hecho bajo órdenes ante su enorme lealtad.

−Por supuesto que no te guardo rencor, ¿de dónde sacas eso?− se puso en pie sobrecogida, con el corazón en un puño y mirada acongojada. Sobresaltándose al verle extender la mano y señalar la mesa.

−Me estas intentando envenenar.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente tras salir esas palabras de los negros labios, dejando a la pelirroja anonada sin saber que decir ni actuar por cortos segundos. Hasta que su cerebro engulló por completo lo escuchado y se sintió apenada, colocándose el pelo tras las orejas con el rosto rojo de la vergüenza.

Ya era decisivo, tendría que hacerles caso a sus amigos de una vez y dejar de experimentar en la cocina, de empezar a hacer platos normales que no indujeran a extraños, como en el caso de Ulquiorra que era la primera vez que iba a comer, creer que estaban intentando matarlo.

Se lamió los labios repentinamente secos preparándose para lo difícil que se avecinaba. Explicarle que no intentaba intoxicarlo ni quitarle la vida con esos alimentos que todos llamaban explosivos e incomibles. Que así era como cocinaba en realidad con su penetrante mirada clavada en ella con cada palabra.

La convivencia no empezaba de la mejor de las maneras.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ***Violá: Palabra en Francés que se puede traducir como ¡Aquí esta! o ¡He aquí!**

 **¡Hola fans del verde y el naranja! Me colé con este pequeño one-shot en el en precioso fandom de esta encantadora y perfecta pareja, mi otp de bleach desde el primer instante que los vi en el anime.**

 **Y madre mía, hacía más de un año del último ulquihime que he escrito, odio que no se me ocurran ideas para ellos, porque me encantaría escribir más de esta pareja que me pone loquita ahora que me he enterado del final del manga (aunque para mí ya estaba muerto desde que se llevaron a Ulquiorra)**

 **Cruzaré los dedos para que se me ocurran más ideas que poder plasmar de estos dos, sería maravilloso y magnifico.**

 **Agradecería muchísimo que me chivaran los fallos que vieran tanto de ortografía como en gramática durante la lectura.**

 **Hasta el próximo One-shot.**

 **Cuídense. 4* (L)**

 **Publicado el 9 de octubre de 2016.**


End file.
